Balcony
by LilyHellsing
Summary: One-shot companion to 'The Transformation'. Tea is a great way to warm up on a cold day. It helps, however, if you stay indoors...with a partner.


"The high for the temperature today is 24 degrees with a wind chill as low as 11 degrees! If you must go outside, be sure to wrap up as much exposed skin as you can and don't stay outside for long if you can help it." The weatherman chimed his helpful suggestions with rosy cheeks. Either he was exceeding warm or a bit drunk. In any case, it still didn't change the weather outside.

The noise traveled across the living room and to the open balcony door where Nadine stood. The azalea plant from a long ago Valentine's Day was hiding inside the warm house while the owner willingly stood out. She was wrapped in a plush pajama bottom, long-sleeve top, gloves, a scarf, and socks. Her nose was pink and her ears were just as red from the crisp wind. In her hands, however, sat a large mug of hot tea. The swirls of steam rose from it and danced freely.

Nadine leaned against the balcony ledge despite the bits of ice formed on there. So long as her actual flesh didn't touch the metal, she figured she was safe. Her hair, long and loosely braided, sat over her shoulder. She smiled a bit to see the wind brush a few strands as if playing with her.

Next to Nadine on the balcony ledge sat another mug of hot tea. The scent of lemon and bergamot lingered intoxicatingly until the wind swept up the tea's aroma, jealous of how the drink smelt. It was untouched and nearly to the rim, the mug thick and protective against the cold ledge.

It probably wasn't wise to stay outside like this for long. Well-dressed or not, she could easily get sick. In fact, her ears were starting to feel numb. Instead of hiding inside with her treasured plant, however, the thirty-something took a sip of her drink and looked around slowly.

The clouds blocked any hint of the sun or warmth. They moved slowly though, offering an alluring site. Nadine smiled with partially cracked lips. If she could spend all of her days off like this, she would be happy. If only she wasn't waiting…

What was she waiting for? Well…

"If your plan is to catch pneumonia in order to force me to stay and nurse you back to health, I fear it will not work." That was what she was waiting for. That voice…the owner of the voice, specifically.

Nadine smiled wider and looked to her left. A man crouched on the icy balcony ledge, the hot cup of tea held by his foot as he took a long sip. His feet and his hands, of which were both more monkey than man, were wrapped tightly in gloves and socks. His outfit was hidden by a thick coat he wore, his neck covered by similar thick material. All in all, he was warm enough to scale the three stories of the building and balance comfortably on the railing.

His eyes, however, stole her breath away. Though they held the normal sunken shadows around them, his dark blue eyes were as bright and icy as the weather around them. There was also a hint of a twinkle, of amusement as he stared over the cup at the young woman.

"Excellent timing, my lord. Another five minutes and I may have had to make a fresh cup of tea for you." There was an obvious taunt in her voice, playful more than hurtful. Nadine drank from her own cup before turning her body to face him. "Keeping warm?"

"Warmer than you." The Englishman grumbled, reaching over to tap her pink nose with his gloved fingertip. "You could have waited inside, where it's warm." Pause. "It _is_ warm inside your apartment, isn't it?" The man glanced over at the partially open door with suspicion. He wouldn't put it past the youth to try and save money by leaving the heat off.

Nadine was acutely aware of how warm her cheeks flushed at his tap. Hoping he wouldn't comment on it, she shrugged. "I could have, yes, but then that would have been another thirty seconds before we could drink together." She followed his gaze towards the door where the words of a holiday commercial slipped free. "It's a toasty 69 degrees inside actually. Well, probably less now." She mused.

Monkey Fist looked at her, his eyes flashing at the subtle suggestion. "Then why not close the door?" He drank.

Nadine felt a flutter in her heart at that look. "Because it means more time for us to snuggle for warmth." She said off-handedly as if explaining her duties at work.

The man shook his head slightly although he couldn't wipe the smirk of amusement entirely off his face. "Do the holidays always make you so…nonsensical?"

"Only when it's especially cold." She answered without hesitation. Finishing her tea, she set the cup on the table nearby where the plant once sat. "How are you fairing, Monty?" She inquired, less worried now that she had seen him so warmly dressed.

The man kept his gaze on hers as if she would disappear if he blinked. "Well enough. It's a quiet time of year. Everyone is either too cold or too sluggish from the warmth to perform any sort of heist." Pause. "I suppose I am the same way."

"I'm glad to see it's from the latter." Naturally Nadine had feared the worse. She didn't even know where he was staying now, for the best. Wherever it was, at least he had good clothing. "I thought you would have been active while even the heroes rest…and study for finals." She referenced Kim Possible and Ron.

Monkey Fist snorted into his drink as he finished it. "Not anymore." He left it at that. She was smart enough to read between the lines. Not only that, but she knew him well enough to catch his second meaning. He was older now, not quite as young to venture forth like before. She tried to ignore the gray in his hair.

With his cup now empty, Monkey Fist leaned forward on the railing, one hand on it to keep his balance. He stopped only when their noses brushed one another, their lips too tantalizingly close. The tease. Then there was a soft clink; he had placed his empty cup on the table as well.

Monkey Fist jumped off of the railing and onto the balcony itself. He stood tall and held his gloved hand to the woman. "Shall we warm up then, Nadine? For your own health, that is…" He smirked.

Nadine's smile grew as did the blush on her face. She took the offered hand, thrilled to touch him even if two layers were between them. "For our health's sake." She agreed. With the door shut and the pair making their way to the bedroom, past the azalea, there were not many layers separating them for long.

* * *

Good day, reader. As you may have noticed, this is a one-shot companion to 'The Transformation'. With the weather being so cold right now, I had the urge to scribble something that I could imagine in my mind's eye right now. Sitting on the couch with blankets and staring out at the balcony through the window…well. It makes for an interesting scene.

Not only that, but I felt the need to add some balance to the writings lately.

Anyway, away I go. Enjoy the season!


End file.
